


【康纳/海尔森无差】杀死一个陌生男人

by cigarettekiss



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettekiss/pseuds/cigarettekiss
Summary: 暴君华盛顿paro，时间线和世界线变动
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 4





	【康纳/海尔森无差】杀死一个陌生男人

杀死一个陌生男人

疯王从最高点坠落。

他的彩色玻璃、他的骨头、他的野心无一不在坚硬的地板上撞得粉碎。仍旧，疯王爬向他的王座，将金苹果握在手里，在炫目的光芒中心满意足地咽气。

男人挣扎着爬起来，虚弱不堪、血流不止，朝王座踉跄着挪过去。

他死去朋友的幻影出现在王座上：“我恳求你，不要再追逐这苹果了。”

他死去母亲的幻影出现在王座上：“不要再为了这苹果战斗了，求你了，我的儿子。”

最后坐在王座上的是他自己：“现在是你的机会了！拿走苹果！拿走！”

男人的手终于触到了苹果，霎时潮水般汹涌而来的哭喊和尖啸将他冲倒在地。用了一刻他才恢复神智，慢慢爬到窗边。远处民众正在庆贺疯王的倒下，站在窗框的阴影里，男人看到疯王的监狱燃起熊熊烈焰，而被解放的囚犯被兴奋地簇拥着在街上游行；其中一个戴铁面具的受到国王般的礼遇，有人用枯树条拗成皇冠为他加冕，另四个年轻人抬起他，走在队列的正中间。

男人闭上眼睛，掌心里的金苹果如烙铁般烫得他发痛。王粘稠的血从王座向四周流淌，如厚重的红丝绒地毯铺满整个大厅，也覆过他的脚踝。

男人很快意识到，他预想的终结并没有到来。

乌鸦在荒草丛里觅食。

一阵脚步声把它惊起，但这不怕人的鸟只是跳开几步，转而歪着头老练地打量起来人。男人全身都笼罩在漆黑的斗篷下，脸也被一副生硬的铁面遮得严严实实。人间此时沐浴着正午最热烈的阳光，男人却如二十年前就死去了鬼魅一般在地面行走，散发出阴沉与肃杀的气息。

乌鸦哑叫着飞走了。

男人静默地注视乌鸦的羽翼消失在远处，又把视线重新投到面前的村落。

村落，至少在他的记忆中是这样的，现在不过是废墟的集合。男人梭巡过烧的焦黑的树皮屋和围栏，以及随处可见的冻得僵硬的尸首。毫无疑问这里发生过一场屠杀，——从残存的衣物上，他勉强辨认出原住民和士兵，而施令者甚至不屑于掩盖他暴虐的罪证。

男人站在遍地的尸骸中间，下意识地摩挲着腰侧短剑的剑柄。属于他的那颗心脏还在身体里跳动，可他一时感觉自己同那些没有名字的死者别无二样。倘若现在有一柄剑从背后刺透他的胸膛，难道那白亮的剑尖上还会滴下血吗？男人疑心于此。

男人像一颗真正的树那样笔直而僵硬地站着，开拓地的风从四面八方吹到他身上。

男人不太记得他花了几天几夜才走到莫霍克人的村落。除了离开囚室时他设法带出来的短剑和衣服，他身无分文。好心人给过他清水和干面包。出发前他只在纽约城外找到一匹老到只剩一层薄薄的皮搭在骨架上的马形状的生物，恐怕骑一匹这样的马甚至不比背着它去目的地来得快。

于是他只得徒步穿越林地。

他已经很久没有做过这样的长途跋涉，长期的监禁生活损害了他的健康，或者只是他单纯地不再年轻了。男人疲惫不堪，循着模糊不清的印象一面走，一面胡乱地把沾着露水的草叶，——幸运的话，浆果，塞进嘴里。

但现在呢？从旷野的中心，无论再走去哪里，对他来说都太过遥远。

何况他无处可去。

刺杀失败的最初他也曾疑惑为什么华盛顿没有处决他，后来他明白过来，剥夺自己的自由和存在才是那个死里逃生的暴君能想出的最恶毒的报复。可现在就连华盛顿也死了，已经没有什么使命再需要他背负了。

男人朝着乌鸦的方向出发。

他只是漫无目的地往每一条他看得顺眼的路踏过去，不时停下来凝视流动的溪水，或者河狸啃过的树干，像时间多到无从挥霍的旅人妄图弥补自己失去的前二十四年光阴。在夜晚来临之前，他找到一个被动物废弃的洞穴。他安静地观看了开拓地的日落，而后在洞穴里平躺下来，等夜幕阖上他的双眼。晨光重新照进这个洞穴时他醒来，以同样的缄默致意开拓地的日出。

他许久不曾进食，但他好像已不再感到饥饿，就像他也不再拥有爱和愤怒的情感。

这样浑噩不觉的日子持续了三天。第四日下午，男人意识到四周的景物不再陌生，仿佛被无形的手指引着，他正重新朝纽约走去。

山道上隐约传来尖锐的呵斥声，男人躲到树后窥视。是一队卫兵驱赶着几十个原住民前进。青壮年被用绳子同老人和小孩拴在一起，确保谁都无法逃脱。从衣着上来看，他们应当是来自其他部落的。

“我真是受够了这些野人。为了抓他们我累得半死，陛下突然要这么多野人干什么？”一个粗哑的声音说道，“等回到城里我一定要找个酒馆喝个够。”

“酒馆？谁还开酒馆？你忘了我们离开纽约的时候，陛下就下令把所有普通人一个不留地都赶到城外去了？天知道陛下的心思，我们按他的命令把这些野人带回宫殿交差就行了。你们给我动起来！”另一个声音说。

“完全是多此一举，在他们的地方杀掉就算了还要带回去……”

抱怨的声音戛然而止，因为男人已经挡住了他们的去路。

“喂，你这家伙没长眼睛吗？”卫兵们警觉地打量着这个装束怪异的人，其中一个卫兵骂骂咧咧地走上来，狠狠推了男人一下。

男人往后退了半步，站住了，一言不发。

“你是哑巴吗？”卫兵踹了男人一脚，男人无声地捂着腹部弯下腰去。

“嗨，戴夫，你和一个傻子较劲什么，走吧！”其余卫兵笑起来。被叫做“戴夫”的气急败坏地抓住男人的手臂，“你也别想走了，跟我们一起回去！”

现在这漫长的队列多了一截，绑着男人双手的绳索被接在队伍的最后面。

原住民们，——或者在早些时候反抗过，现在失去了反抗的力气，所有人如同沉默的羊群，沿着崎岖的林道缓慢上行，但他们畏惧不明身份的男人，远远地避开。

这是很荒谬的，男人忍不住想。他在生命的前二十几年几乎不了解原住民的存在，可之后他的命运却与他们的紧密缠绕：他爱上了他们中的一个，此时又与他们系在一起。

羊群前进着。

第五天傍晚，地平线上终于出现了属于纽约市的外墙和无数被赶出城市的人搭起的简陋帐篷。无数人从帐篷里往外注视着他们这一行，茫然和惊恐交错出现。天际涌起密云，阴沉地往地面坠下，每滴雨都如子弹一样在人的肉体上击碎。卫兵挥着鞭子，羊群深一脚浅一脚地移动，在命运的重压面前终于传出了哭声。卫兵的鞭子愈发气急败坏，而越来越多人开始哭泣，像悲哀的河流缓慢汇集到一处。然而路程是有限的，他们最终还是无法抗拒地靠近宿命。

雨水顺着男人沉默的铁面蜿蜒流下。

哭泣的雨陪同人群一起穿过无人的街区，超过人类想象的庞大建筑在浓雾后显露身形。

金字塔。

疯王权力的具象化突兀地矗立在天穹之下。这是如此巨大的建筑，以至于衬得在脚底试图守卫他的如蝼蚁一样可笑。听说华盛顿曾一度溃散，男人不清楚新王是如何在短时间重新集结起这么多士兵的，但这已经不是他所关心的了。

他们被带入金字塔中的一处偏室。

男人没有想到内部的建造尚未完成，并且也丝毫没有继续的迹象。

“你们留在这里，我去通报。”戴夫说。

他转身向外走去，突然感到强烈的刺痛，一截雪亮的剑尖从他胸口冒了出来。

戴夫惊诧地想转头，身体却已经不受控制地向下滑去。

一。

“晚上好。”不知何时出现在他身后的男人说，本该在男人手腕上的绳索已然解开。其余的卫兵如梦初醒般冲过来，男人用脚踢起戴夫的剑，流星一般投掷出去。

二。

后撤躲过最前面的士兵的一击，从左手换到右手的短剑插进了士兵的咽喉，血飞溅到男人的铁面上，而他另一手抢过士兵的剑，捅进身侧另一人的腹部。

三、四。

……

几分钟之后，男人身边已没有人站立。他不紧不慢地在最后一个士兵的衣襟上擦净他的短剑，苏醒的战斗本能重新在他血液中沸腾。

男人朝骇然望着他的原住民们做了一个噤声的手势。

“我把命运重新交回你们自己手里。”男人割开绑着他们的绳索，原住民们捡起了士兵的武器。

男人最后望了望人群，往金字塔更深处走去。

同样的事，他已做过一次。

如果这次也失败，死或再被囚禁二十四年？拧断守卫的脖子时，男人内心毫无情感起伏地想着，他没什么好失去的。

男人踏进了王座室。

空荡的大厅里，只有一张王座。

“是你。游行那天我看见过你，原来你也是刺客。”

一个声音说。

男人的手按上了他的短剑。

王座上坐着一个褐色皮肤的年轻人。他头顶戴着王冠，其下同时戴着一顶狼皮帽；模样上看他可能只在世间度过二十余次冬天，眼神里的灵魂却饱含显而易见的破碎和疲惫。那是一双纯粹的，原住民中罕有的湖蓝色眼睛。

“你自己就是原住民，为什么还要迫害他们？”男人问。

听了他的声音，新的王露出惊讶的神色，他几乎要从王座上站起来，但他跌坐了回去。

“是你……？”

“是我？”男人没明白他的意思。

新王直直盯着他，脸上的神情有些复杂，“我一直都在试图保护他们。”

“我回去过莫霍克人的村落，发现他们都死了。你现在惧怕为你的行为付出代价吗？”男人抽出了剑，但年轻人仿佛对即将到来的威胁毫无察觉似的，只是用一种难以描述的神情打量着他。

“……那是华盛顿的命令，我没能救下村子。”年轻人低下头轻声说道。

男人不置可否，但等他走得足够近，他终于看清了抱在年轻人怀里的两件物品。一样是发光的球体，男人对此一无所知，而另一样显然是他离开前留给吉欧的，他父亲的袖剑。

男人站住了：“所以你也是莫霍克人，你认识吉欧。”

“……对。”

“她把这袖剑给了你？”

“……对。”

“她有说什么吗，关于袖剑的原主人？”男人深吸了一口气。

莫霍克族的年轻人看了他一会，迟疑着摇了摇头。

男人忍不住爆发出一声自嘲的嗤笑，“我该想到的。抛下她离开的海尔森·肯威并不值得被提及。”他走到年轻人面前，对方伸出手似乎想安慰他，可最终没有这样做。

“你遭遇了什么，为什么你会在华盛顿的监狱里？”

“简单来说，二十四年前我曾经尝试刺杀华盛顿，失败了。”

“然后你一直被囚禁到现在？”

海尔森带着不必言明的意味深深望了那个年轻人一眼。

年轻人脸上显露出易见的悲哀，“我能不能看看你的脸？为什么你还戴着那面具？”

“如果已经没有人再认识我了，戴不戴面具有差别吗？”海尔森自言自语般说道，但他仍如年轻人要求的摘下了面具，露出一张因缺乏阳光而格外苍白的脸。

年轻人哀怜的视线地描摹过他眼角的细纹，和霜染的鬓角。

“你后悔选择刺客的道路吗？”

海尔森笑起来，仿佛听到什么了不得的笑话，“我在这里点头承认一句我后悔了，我就能重新做决定？”

年轻人回报以沉默的悲悯。这让海尔森心烦意乱，他不需要无济于事的同情。

倏而他锐利地审视起年轻人，“为什么不说说你的事？你刚才认出了我？你的脸有些熟悉，但我不记得你。你看起来很年轻，我离开村子的时候你出生了吗？我不明白，如果是你终结了华盛顿的统治，为什么你会变成这样。即使烧村的事不是你干的，下令抓捕原住民，驱逐市民的也必然是你。”

年轻人低下头，把手里的球形物品给他看，海尔森感到一阵炫目的光芒。

“这是伊甸圣器，你应该有所了解。华盛顿从一个军官手中拿到，把他镶在权杖上。它可以控制人的心智，也能腐蚀持有者的精神。它无限放大了华盛顿对权力的渴望，我本以为杀死华盛顿就会结束，可最后没有解决任何问题，因为始终要有一个人坐在王座上。”

“于是你成了那个人。它对你做了什么？”

“梦境，无休止的梦境，”年轻人低声说，“它利用我所有的弱点，让我清醒的时刻越来越少。我渴望寻回我们失去的土地，它就借我的口下令赶走所有人；我渴望我的族人，它就操纵我发出搜捕原住民的指示；我渴望逝去的亲人和朋友，它就使我沉溺在幻象里。我曾被警告过，我以为我可以控制金苹果。事实是我只会成为华盛顿的继任者，我已经无法离开王座。意识到这一点之后，我开始渴望别的东西。”

“什么东西？”海尔森问。

年轻人有一刻没有答话，只有两人清晰可闻的呼吸声。

“死亡。”

“……”

“但我没想到来的会是你，你也是幻象吗？”年轻人喃喃道。

“我之前确实是打算杀了你，但现在我不打算继续我的计划。”海尔森皱起眉，把短剑收进鞘里。

年轻人的目光紧紧追着那柄短剑的锋芒，“你得这么做。我死了之后你可以尝试回收金苹果，但是不要用手触碰它，用袋子或者什么，把它沉到海里去，别让任何人得到它。之后你可以做这个羊群的牧羊人，或者你来选择合适的人。”

“你不该把责任托付给一个一事无成的男人。”

“你不是，”年轻人抬起眼睛，“你是天生的领导者，我没有见过比你更深谋远虑的人。”

海尔森摇摇头，但他不打算和年轻人争辩下去。

两人重新陷入了沉默，只有照明的火焰发出毕毕剥剥的响声。

“我不知道你还用短剑。”年轻人注视着他。

“这是我父亲送给我的，我一直带在身边。”海尔森把短剑抽出来，递到他眼前。

年轻人认真看了看，说“很好，那么就用这个吧。”

“非这样不可吗？”海尔森望向年轻人。

“是的。”

“那么至少告诉我你的名字。”

“你不必知道我的名字，”年轻人发出一声轻叹，“就当我是一个陌生人，之后重新开始生活吧。”

“我已经被生活舍弃了。”海尔森淡然地说。

尽管如此，他还是走近，一手轻轻搭上年轻人的肩膀，将剑尖抵在他心口。一只同样冰凉的手过分小心地反握住了他的，海尔森第一次仔细端详年轻人的脸庞，发觉后者的眼睛已变得湿润，仿佛清晨时分雾水笼罩的湖面。这是一张似曾相识的脸，海尔森无端地想起，自己久别人世的父亲也有一双蓝色的眼睛。

当海尔森将短剑送进新王的胸膛，整个王座室开始震动。年轻人头顶的王冠逐渐熔化，金色的岩浆顺着他面颊缓缓流下，在皮肉的烧焦味中，海尔森的剑尖寸寸崩裂，碎片在海尔森手上划出无数伤口。大股灼热的鲜血涌出来，年轻人像感觉不到疼痛般依然维持着仰望海尔森的姿势，在湛蓝色的眼底中清晰映出海尔森的身影。

“我很高兴你能来。我一直想和我父亲道歉，我误解了他……”

“他会原谅你的。”海尔森听到自己的声音说。

父亲留下的短剑连同剑柄一起没入了年轻人的胸膛，彻底化为齑粉。

年轻人眼睛里的光芒消失了。

海尔森后退几步，沉默地望着王座，脑海中有什么模糊的概念正在成形，但他不能细想。忽然他听到兽类闷雷般的低吼，年轻人胸前的裂口有什么银白色的东西挣脱出来。那是一头熊的轮廓。几乎是同时，年轻人的眼睛褪色一般变回了黑色。接着是银白色的狼群，最后是一只鹰，它笔直地朝海尔森飞来，箭一般穿过他的心口。

海尔森追着扑到窗前，漆黑的夜空里，鹰哀鸣着绕着金字塔盘旋，最终越飞越高，消失在天顶黯淡的星群中。

纽约，整座城市都沉睡在黑暗之中，明天或许她就会重获生机，海尔森木然地想，他摸了摸自己心脏的位置，方才鹰穿过的位置，没有任何伤口。

没有伤口。

——那何以如此刻，只是杀死了一个陌生男人，就钝痛得令他几乎要落下眼泪来。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

*康纳想念海尔森，所以金苹果把还活着的海尔森带到他面前


End file.
